The Mysteries of Chocolate
by PrincessAlois
Summary: Karkat goes over John's house for sleepover, and they watch a couple of scary movies. How does little Karkles react to that? He also experiences Earth chocolate, which changes his feelings a bit! I'd like to dedicate this fanfic to my friend Raychel :3
1. Chapter 1

Between planet Earth and planet Alternia, there are portals which will allow the access of humans and trolls into their planet. Four children with the names of John, Rose, Dave, and Jade all had their own hidden portal in their house, as well as the twelve trolls did in their hives.

John Egbert was in his room sitting at his computer desk, waiting for his friend Karkat to reply to him on pesterchum.

EB: Hey!

EB: You there?

CG: WHAT

EB: Hello there. its about time you answered

GC: WHAT IS IT

EB: Okay well im not doing anything this weekend so I was wondering if you wanna have a sleepover

CG: WHY ME

EB: because everyone else is busy?

CG WHAT DOES ONE DO AT A SLEEPOVER

EB: trolls dont have sleepovers?

CG: NO THEY DO, ASSWHIPE, BUT THEY'RE UNCOMMON IN ALTERNIA BECAUSE TROLLS ALWAYS SPEND MOST OF THEIR LIFE IN THEIR HIVES RATHER THAN BEING WITH THEIR PATHETIC FRIENDS

EB: oh

EB: well I just want you to come over and spend the night at my house.

CG: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU? IM ONLY 6 SWEEPS OLD AND YOU WANT ME TO SHARE A GODDAMN BED WITH YOU, YOU ASSHOLE

EB: No Karkat! Its just a friendly get together thats all! Ill tell you about it when you get here.

EB: Come on Karkat, use the portal and get over here!

CG: YOU MEAN NOW

EB: Yea

CG: UGH I HATE USING THE PORTAL

CG: FUCK YOU AND AND YOUR SLEEPOVERS

[carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling ectoBiologist at 7:00pm]

Karkat grumbled to himself, not liking this "sleepover" idea. But even so, he made his way to the portal. And just like that, John heard a zap noise from the corner of his room. He shut off his computer and went over to greet the troll.

"Hey Kar, I wasn't expecting you to actually come right away." John said with a smile.

"What is your idea of this, John. How does a human sleepover work...?" Karkat asked.

"I can't imagine it being any different from troll sleepovers. Well I guess we just try and find things to do and try to stay up all night. Whoever falls asleep has something done to their face!"

"That's fucking stupid. What kind of game even is that."

"Well it's not a game, Karkat... It's just a regular get together, two friends just hangin' out for a while y'know?"

"Okay sure. I have no problem staying up."

"Yea I hope so... I forgot that you need a sleeping bag if you want to sleep here..." John mentioned.

"What?"

"Nevermind, let's just watch a movie or something." John suggested. He lead Karkat to the livingroom where the couch and T.V. was. John had planned this out, he picked the scariest movie that he could find out of all the movies he owned, really wanting to scare the shit out of Karkat. When John put the movie on, he turned out the lights and sat with Karkat on the couch.

"I swear if I see Nic Cage one more time I am going to fucking kill you so hard..." Karkat hissed.

"Shut up, I picked a scary movie, with no Cage in it.

"Tch. Scary? I want you to know that "scary" movies don't scare me, if that's what you want."

"Oh really?"

The creepy music played and Karkat looked at the screen, tensing up a little.

"Yes...Really..."

Karkat was terrified. He brought his knees to his chest and scootched closer to John who didn't seem to be affected at all. Finally the scariest part of the movie came on. The demon was crawling toward the camera. Karkat screeched and hid his eyes on John's shoulder. He grabbed and tugged on John's shirt as the music got creepier and louder.

"Waaah! John!" He screeched, tugging harder. John couldn't help but smile. Karkat was wrong, he was scared! And John knew he would be.

Eventually the credits came on and Karkat was still clinging to John.

"Hey Karkat, it's over! Come on." John took Karkat's hand off his shirt.

"I'll turn the lights on."

Karkat nodded, speechless.

John got up, but didn't go to the light switch. Instead, he crept behind the poor troll, and-

"Raah!" John yelled as he grabbed Karkat's shoulder. Karkat let out a scream and his arms flailed in the air. He then heard laughter.

"Ahahaha, Karkat I knew you were scared!"

Karkat didn't say anything. He just brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. He didn't cry though. John felt bad, and he quickly turned the lights back on.

"Hey, Karkat... It was just a joke..." John said as he sat next to Karkat. He put an arm around the scared little troll. But he was only pushed away. Karkat pushed John aside and shot him an angry look. His usual Karkat Vantas pissed off look.

Oh here it comes.

"Fuck you john!" After that, Karkat threw his arms around his friend.

Wait, that's it?

John blinked in surprise and slowly wrapped his arms around Karkat.

"You really are scared huh?"

Karkat grumbled a little, disgusted with himself. Then he mumbled something.

"What if the demon is real..."

"It is and it will get you."

"That's not fucking funny!"

"I'm sorry, Karkitty."

"Why would you call me that."

"To piss you off."

Karkat didn't say anything, but he still kept hugging the John human, and John didn't understand why. Karkat was really scared, but feels safe when he's in john's arms... Like no demon can touch him now.

Just this weird alien from Earth.

In fact, Karkat's hug was so strong and desperate, that his claws started to dig into John's skin.

"Ah- karkat you're hurting me..." Karkat let go, kind of embarrassed. Here's something about Karkat; He blushes real easily.

"you know, we can go to sleep if you want..."

"Do I look fucking stupid? You're not playing a prank on me, and I am wide awake for your information, fuckass."

"Haha okay, Kar. What do you suggest we do?"

"I dunno, It's your sleepover."

"Are you hungry?"

"Sure."

John and Karkat stood up and headed to the kitchen, but Karkat made sure stay close to John.

"Hey, let's have soda to help us stay up!" John suggested, hoping he had some. Karkat gave a disgusted look.

"Oh, no not the Faygo that Gamzee drinks, I have some pepsi here." He said as he pulled it out of the fridge. He poured two glasses full.

"Oh look..." John pulled out two chocolate bars from the cabinet, smiling.

"Want some chocolate while we watch a different movie?"

"What's chocolate?"

John unwrapped it and handed it to Karkat.

"Oh wait, we have this on Alternia, but it's not called chocolate..." He nibbled on it.

"And it tastes different."

"Oh alright then, come on let's go watch something."

John and Karkat went back into the living room and John put on another scary movie.

"Don't put on another scary movie, fuckass." Karkat said, leaning back on the couch. He took a bite of his chocolate as he frowned. John turned off the lights and plopped down on the couch next to Karkat.

"It's not." He said with a smile.

As soon as Karkat heard the music and saw the title on the movie, he huffed.

"You asshole."

John just loved pissing off Karkat.

As the movie continued on, Karkat inched closer to John, being frightened. He tried to keep himself together and not scream like a little fuckass in front of john.

John looked over and was surprised at seeing Karkat not screaming and crying by now. But the look in his red eyes was obvious that he was scared. John raised his eyebrows at him in worry and spoke.

"Hey... Karkat are you okay?"

"Of course I am. It's just a demon for fucks sake."

"Aw Karkles, you're scared."

John didn't get a reply, just a glare. John scootched closer to him and put one arm behind Karkat, bringing him closer.

"I'll keep you safe." John mocked. Karkat still didn't say anything, but he was protesting in his thoughts. He honestly didn't want John to let go go of him, at least not till the movie ended. He blushed and leaned a bit on John. For some reason, Karkat seemed to be acting more... clingy...

A little more into the movie, Karkat was showing his scaredness. He seemed to be leaning on John more and more. Karkat had also ate his third chocolate bar, he couldn't get enough of it.

"Geez Karkat, how much more can you lean on me before sitting on my damn lap?"

Karkat Huffed again and got up. This was unexpected when he sat himself back down, across John's lap.

"Not much." He said blushing.

"K-Karkat what has gotten into you!?" John said, only slightly blushing like Karkat. Karkat said nothing. He just looked up at John. John looked back, and couldn't believe him. The look in Karkat's eyes was just too weird, they gave a look of innocence. Karkat's expression is usually grumpy and pissed off, eyes glowing with anger, but now his face was different, it was weirdly full of... loving? John didn't know. But it was odd.

"Karkat why are you giving me that look?" Most importantly, why is he sitting on his lap...

"I don't..." Karkat stopped what he was saying and leaned into John, pressing his lips on the other's. John widened his eyes and pulled away, both blushing like crazy.

"karkat what was that!?" John asked, in complete shock.

Karkat just blinked and licked his lips, thinking about what he just did... And he liked it. So he went for more. This time he pulled John by his shirt to his lips and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around John's neck. John placed his hands on Karkat's hips as he actually kissed back.

_Karkat is kissing me, why is he fucking kissing me?_

This question was taking over John's thoughts, while Karkat was just simply melting into the kiss. His lips moved along with John's, the kiss getting rougher by the second. They both eventually pulled away and caught their breath, both faces flushed.

"J-John I'm sorry..."

"Wow Karkat, I never thought I would ever hear that word come from you!"

Karkat's pissy mood was coming back to him. He frowned again and stood up.

"I want to sleep now."

"What really? It's only like eleven."

"I don't fucking care, I'm tired and I don't want to be awake with you when it's just going to be so fucking awkward that we just don't even talk to each other. So really there's no choice but to just sleep and get this sleepover over with already. Now take me to bed, nooksucker."

John sighed and stood up, turning off the T.V. They both ascended up the stairs and to John's bedroom.

"Well er... Since you don't have a sleeping bag You're gonna have to sleep in my bed... I guess..."

Karkat didn't want that. He growled.

"Fine then, just, stay up longer!"

He looked around for something to do, when he spotted another chocolate bar on John's dresser. He took it of course.

"Karkat stop it with the chocolate."

_Fuck you Karkat, you took my chocolate._

Karkat ignored, biting into it.

Karkat and John were both very sleepy. They said nothing to each other until Karkat finished his chocolate bar.

"Let's get in this... weird comforting sleeping device you call a bed."

"Really?"

Karkat climbed in and covered himself, resting on the pillow. John sighed, not looking forward to sharing a bed with Karkat. He turned out the lights and crawled in bed with the troll, whose eyes actually glowed a bit in the dim light.

"John why is it so cold in your room?"

"I don't know."

Karkat inched closer to John.

"Well, keep me warm." Karkat said, being as close as he could to John. His mouth was close to John's neck, so John was sort of going crazy in his mind. His heart beat faster as he felt the warm huffs of breath touch his neck. John put his arm around Karkat's waste, holding him close.

"Okay then."

John thought about why Karkat would be doing this, then he remembered the chocolate! Karkat did eat a lot of chocolate tonight... And after he ate the chocolate bar on his dresser, he went from angry, to loving! It's the chocolate! Chocolate makes karkat clingy!

John thought that whole idea was adorable.

"Hey Karkat...?"

"Hm?" As soon as Karkat looked up at John, he was surprised by John's lips that hit his. He kissed back without a second thought, grabbing onto the other's shirt to get closer. Eventually, Karkat ended up back on top of john again, hovering over him, blushing and looking into his eyes through the darkness. Karkat continued to kiss John, not planning to stop. Karkat opened his mouth, allowing John to slip his tongue in. The kiss became rougher as their tongues pressed and swirled around each other. As this kiss was happening, John slipped both hands under Karkat's shirt. This made Karkat blush severely and... Pur? The troll was purring while kissing john. Even so, he still let his hands wander under Karkat's shirt, but he couldn't hold back the laughing for long. He pulled away from the kiss and burst out in laughter.

"Karkat, you purr?"

Karkat blushed and stopped purring. "Yea."

"That is so..."

"Stupid? I fucking know."

"No, it's adorable. You're like a little cat... Karkitty." He smiled, pulling Karkitty down for another kiss. As his hands slid up Karkat's body, his shirt rode up higher making him blush deeper. He started purring again.

~~~Time skip to morning~~~

It was around twelve o'clock when the boys finally woke up. Karkat woke up first, finding himself in John's arms, and cuddled close. He started blushing when he started to recall what happened last night. But really, what in the actual fuck got into him? Karkat just didn't know. He panicked though, when heard john waking up.

"Nhg... Karkat?" He looked down at the troll in his arms. Karkat looked up, blushing.

"Let me go, fuckass."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll take your arms and break them, you piece of shit."

"Oh really? Then I'll tell everyone that you purr like a cat."

"...Don't."

"I can let you go if you purr for me again."

"No why would I do that?"

John smiled and leaned into his lips. As he kissed him, he softly stroked Karkat's hair, his fingers close to his sensitive horns. As John deepened the kiss, Karkat couldn't hold back the purr. When John started to wrap his fingers around Karkat's horns, he pulled away from John, and shot him an angry look. But his eyes didn't seem all that angry, you could tell that he really wanted more.

"Fine, Karkitty." John let go of him and they both got up out of bed.

"I had a hard time sleeping in that bed thing... Don't expect me to sleep in it again." Karkat said, crossing his arms.

"Hey Karkat... Why did you decide to kiss me?" John asked. He knew the chocolate that he ate made Karkat clingy, but he didn't expect such kissing. Karkat walked around the bed to John and sighed.

"I don't even know... It's like something started to control me and it's like I had to just smash my fucking lips on the closest person near me. I just had this weird feeling in my stomach that I can't explain when I was near you... What even was with that!?" Karkat asked, disgusted. John chuckled a little.

"That would be butterflies in your stomach."

Karkat's face when from angry to horrified, and he placed his hands over his stomach.

"So there are fucking fluttering insects living and laying their fucking eggs... IN MY STOMACH!?"

John burst out laughing before saying;

"No Karkat! That's just a saying! It's not literally butterflies in your stomach, it's just a way to explain that weird feeling... So... you actually felt that way near me?"

Karkat sighed in relief and lowered his hands.

"That's a stupid way of saying it. And yeah, but what does that matter?"

John smiled and blushed a little.

"Karkat... That means you like me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-what do you mean 'like'!?"

"I mean... I guess... how does that quadrant thing work again? You have red feelings for me, Kar."

"But..." Karkat didn't say anything after that.

"Hey, it's okay, I won't tell anyone! Including Dave!"

"What about me?" John and Karkat both turned their heads in surprise, to find a blonde guy with shades on standing in the doorway.

"Sup."

Karkat hid behind John, like some sort of awkward little shy four year old.

"Dave! What are you doing here?" John asked, blushing. He wondered if Dave had heard anything that him and Karkat just said.

"I just wanted you to come over. That's all. But it seems you're too busy with little Karkles, here." Dave said with a smirk. Karkat got out from behind John, arms crossed.

"Wipe that smirk off your stupid face, Strider. And I told you to not fucking call me that."

"Dave, did you hear what me and Karkat were talking about...?" John asked nervously.

"Maybe." Dave said with another smirk. He stepped closer to Karkat, who was stepping back each time Dave got closer. John sighed as he watched poor Karkat get teased by his blonde friend. Soon, Karkat ended up against the wall.

"Hey fuckass, you either heard us or you didn't."

"Okay, I probably heard a little."

"What part did you hear?" Karkat asked, not a bit of worry showing on his face.

"Maybe I heard the part with..." Dave slipped his hand under Karkat's shirt. "...The butterflies in your stomach."

Karkat started to blush deeply. He of course felt that weird feeling again.

"St-stop it Strider... Get the fuck off me!" He slapped Daves hand away.

"Oh but Karkat, there are butterflies in your stomach. They're really there, and they will lay eggs."

Karkat started getting really scared, he pushed Dave away and ran back to John.

"Hahaha, poor Karkles." Dave just loved to torcher Karkat, it was hilarious for him.

"Karkat he's just kidding."

"C-can we stop it with the fucking winged bugs!?" Karkat hissed.

"Whatever dude, I still know about your little boy crush on John. How cute. So what are you now, Matesprits or something?"

This made John blush like crazy.

"No of course not!" John blurted out. Oh gosh, looks like a little troll just got his feelings crushed... If he even has any.

"Right Karkat?"

"...I uh... Yea." karkat bit his lip. "John's just a stupid fucking human, after all."

Dave swished his hair to the side, like he usually did in an awkward situation. It was really god damn attractive. "Yea okay. John, text me if you wanna come over." He headed out the door. "Goodbye children."

John and Karkat looked at each other, and John let a laugh escape his lips.

"What..." Karkat was confused.

"pff... Karkat I'm sorry, but you almost got felt up by Dave!"

Karkat blushed and growled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Karkat crossed his arms again and sat on the edge of the bed, saying nothing more.

"Hey Kar, what's up?"

Karkat thought about what john said before, when Dave asked about them. He said 'of course we're not dating.' This just saddened the troll a bit, and he tried to stop it. Was John serious? Does he really not want to be anything with Karkat?

"John..." He turned his head, facing away from him.

"When Dave asked if we were 'matesprits or something' did you mean it when you said of course not?"

John didn't speak for a moment. He went over to Karkat and sat beside him.

"Does it actually matter that much to you?"

Karkat looked to John, then down at the floor.

"... I see. Well, no Karkat, I don't think I meant it. But Dave couldn't know that!"

"Yea. I know. But that fuckass needs to mind his own shallow fucking business, and go back to sweeping Terezi off her feet!" Karkat said, showing his fangs a bit.

"... Hey Kar... Do you like me?"

"No." karkat blurted out. It was more like an accident that he said no. It's like he has a habit of saying no to everyone.

"Tell me the truth."

"... When I kissed you, which I don't even know why the fuck that even happened, I had a certain feeling like I could never bring myself to stop. Something about you was just pulling me closer and I couldn't resist." Karkat put his hands on his head in pain. "But I just can't figure out why I even did so in the first fucking place!"

The words coming from Karkat left John speechless. How the hell can Karkat even come up with such an explanation? It was out of character! It was almost scaring John!

John looked at him and grabbed his hand. When Karkat looked over, he leaned in slowly to give the troll a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Karkles."


End file.
